Viking Deadpool
by DeadPool210
Summary: Hiccup has lost everything. His home, his fathers respect, his sanity, and his dragon. He escaped his execution and fled the island, his hart full of hatred. He swore that he would make Berk pay for his torment and avenge Toothless, and a bite from a dragon and a lightning bolt would be the key to his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Hiccup was sitting on a rock with his chin in his knees, glaring at his former home with a sinister smile plastered on his partly scared face, chuckling like a mad man. It had been five years sense he set foot on the shores of Berk and seen the helpless figure of his best friend just before the blade removed his head from his shoulders. "They think they can stop us." Hiccup said in a spine chilling voice "They think they can stop the shadows...from coming." Hiccup began to chuckle even louder swaying left and right like a puppet "They think that they are insensible, that they can endure anything that comes their way, that they are kings and can just get ride of anything or anyone that is dead weight to them." Hiccup put a hand on his face rubbing the giant burn that crossed his cheek, the burn his father gave him. "Dead weight," he said again " DEAD WEIGHT!" he began to laugh in a very inhuman like tone. The wind began to blow and the clouds coming in at an unnatural speed " A storm is coming, and they are going to know what it's like to be helpless, to be alone, TO BE CAST OUT, TO BE TREATED LIKE NOTHING!" Hiccup raised one fist up and in the direction of Berk. " They will know how it feels...to be burned." Hiccup opened his fist and a bright purple flame appeared in his hand. "Get ready Berk, because you have no idea what's coming." With that hiccup put on his helmet and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

**Things are really about to heat up for berk. I know you will all have questions but don't worry they will all be answered. give me feedback on what you think. The next few chapters will be longer and the action will be insane.  
**


	2. chapter Two

On the shores of Berk, Astrid was standing on the wight sand of the beach morning the lose of Toothless and Hiccup, staring off into the distance of the ocean. She sighed in sorrow holding her hand over her heart, cupping it with the other. That day. She was never the same after that horrific day, watching as a poor defenseless hiccup was beaten mercilessly and scared in front of the entire village. Many of the people cheered and screamed with utter pleasure at the sight of it, others stood in silence with looks of complete shock and horror on their faces. The sight of the beaten remands of of a once cherished boy now in peaces on the ground. She couldn't just do nothing, she couldn't just sit by as the boy she loved was being tortured. What she did could have gotten her killed, it was treason but she was never caught. She laid the remands of the poor boy down in the small boat, hugging his non moving body. " _Rest in peace Hiccup"_ she whispered to him as tears ran down her face. She kissed his cold lips and pushed the boat off the shore and out to sea, she watched it drift away as she finally broke down in a sad, broken hearted mess. Nothing was ever the same, the wall that astrid had built to contain her emotions had begun to slowly wither away, her toughness had become soft and vulnerable, and her heart was shattered into a million peaces. Astrid began to close her eyes and sob as she thought about that day. " Hiccup, where ever you are" she started "What ever you are doing, and I don't know if you can hear me but I just want you to know that I am sorry."her tears began to run down her face again " I miss you hiccup, I miss you so much, and i'm sorry for how badly I treated you." her tears came down faster as she bit her lower lip." If I could restart everything, if I could change that horrible out come, if I could make it so that toothless was still alive, I would, I really would." her sobs became even louder but no one could hear her." I hope that you're happy Hiccup, I hope that you are free." the wind began to blow, pushing her hair behind her." I love you Hiccup, I love you." Astrid finally dropped to her knees, crying as the pain of her loss filled her until every part of her ached. She stayed like that the longest of times as a black armored figure slowly walked up behind her. Astrid didn't heir him, it was as if he was never there, but he heard everything. _Poor poor Astrid Hofferson _Hiccup thought to himself _You were the only one who cared, and for helping me escape my execution, you shall be spared.  
_He began to smile wickedly, knowing the intentions of his return. _But my happiness was taken from me, and I will take it back and destroy anyone that gets in my way._ He took one last look at the sobbing girl and vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving Astrid to wallow in her sadness.

**That was more of a flash back chapter, there will be more of those later on in the story. Sorry if you people got restless. but it may take me a wile to get new chapters up so you'll have to be patient with me. Tell me what you think and prepare for the next chapter and trust me it will be crazy. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

All was quiet in Berk, the villagers were ether sleeping or preparing for the next dragon attack wondering if the dragon war would ever end, others were out and about walking through Berk and keeping a lookout for any signs of dragons. Two Vikings were walking through the docks listening and watching, standing in the almost never ending silence. "I'm getting tired of this." Said the Viking with an annoyed look on his face," Tired of what Boggle?" said the other Viking "Tired of this, tired of waiting to kill or be killed, it's getting old, don't you agree Harris?" Harris sighed knowing all too well how he felt. "Yes Boggle I do, but we don't have a choice in the matter, none of us do, we ether fight or die trying." "Well it comes to use killing each other like we did to hiccup, I'll take my chances." Harris looked at Boggle with a surprised look in his face. "Are you serious, hiccup was a traitor he turned against his own village, his own people, he deserved what he got." Boggle looked back at him. "Well his own people mocked, mistreated, ridiculed, tortured, and disowned him just for him being him, if you think that is right then you are surly mistaken." Harris's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Do you agree with what hiccup did?" "If it means the end of this madness then yes I do, and I don't care what happens to me, no one should be treated with that level of disrespect especially not by their own father!" Harris began to glair at Boggle and his mind sprang in realization. "You were one of the ones that helped Hiccup escape!" a few other Vikings herd what Harris said and came over. "Men we have found one of the traitors that helped Hiccup, tie him down and take him to Stoic, will deal him there." The Vikings grabbed Boggle and forced him down on his knees boggle tried to fight back but he was outnumbered and out matched. The Vikings punched and kicked him over and over again and it was starting to become too much for him, as he was about to lose consciousness he heard one of the Vikings scream in pain and the attack suddenly stopped. They all looked back to see the Viking fall to the ground with a black and silver knife in his back. Horror shot through them all as they looked, not believing what they were seeing when a small metal ball rolled their way and popped in a blinding smoke and chaos endured. Boggle coughed and gagged at the gas, he didn't know where he was, he looked around and saw none of the other Vikings that were beating him. He stood up as his hart pounded in fear; a sudden cry for help shot through the air and Boggles jerked around and saw Harris running from something, "Harris!" he shouted but it didn't reach him, he seemed to be mile away form him, Boggles ran his way but was stopped dead in his tracks as Harris was snatched away by something, it was too fast to see almost like speed stinger. Boggles was frightened by what he saw as he began to back up he bumped into someone, he twirled back and looked into another one of the Vikings faces and saw the fear in it, "You've got to help me please, there's something else here I don't know what but it is going to-YYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Boggles jolted back as he saw two metal blades go through the Viking in front of him and vanish in a puff of black smoke. Boggles couldn't take it anymore he had to get out of there, he looked around furiously searching for a way out, and he finally spotted an opening and sprinted to it. More screams filled the air as he ran looking left and right seeing more Vikings being swept away or cut into pieces, Boggles ran ran and ran as hard as he could and finally reached the exit. He sighed in relief, happy to be out of that nightmare but was shocked when he looked around and the smoke cloud was not there anymore. Boggles didn't know what was going on he wanted to get out of that place, he turned around and gasped as he saw a black armored figure in front of him. Fear gipped him as he stared into the figures hate filled eyes. He didn't have time to ask how he was as he was knocked to the ground with a black blade in his face. "So, you are one of the villages that helped me escape."said the figure on a spine chilling tone,"I must say I did not expect you to help me, but thank you and for helping me you will be spared from the fate when I burn it to the ground ." Boggles mind clicked in realization, the figure was Hiccup. "Hiccup." He said but was knocked out and saw one last glimpse of him before he blacked out.

**Sorry it took so long but you know life. The chapters will get even crazier so don't stop reading this. Tell what you think I should add an I way use it.**


End file.
